Operación: mensajero
by leonor86
Summary: Una operación esta en marcha, y esta planea acabar con todo lo que tienen y quieren los mensajeros de ciudad Progreso. Clasificado "T" por lo que pueda pasar. Mi primer Fanfic, gracias Fyrfly23 por tus historias que me dieron animos de escribir.


Capítulo 1: la reunión

Capítulo 1: la reunión.

Mensaje: yo no soy la creadora ni la poseedora de esta serie, solo trato de escribir una historia y pues, espero que les guste, mas adelante se vera por que se clasifico como "T". Sin mas preámbulos aquí les dejo con el primer capítulo de: Operación: mensajero.

--

Todo estaba en calma en ciudad progreso, los mensajeros ya habían dejado de hacer sus entregas, las personas se encontraban en casa con sus familias, pero en el sector industrial de la ciudad había un edificio, un edificio abandonado donde una de las más grandes operaciones estaba siendo planeada.

Era un edificio abandonado, 15 pisos, el exterior era de paneles de cristal de doble vista, las puertas cerradas con cadenas y candados, al igual que las rejas que cerraban el terreno a propios y extraños.

Pero era en el piso mas alto, el 15 donde esta reunión se estaba llevando a cabo. La oficina donde estaban, era la oficina que una vez fue la sala de conferencias de esa compañía, adornada todavía con plantas en las cuatro esquinas, lámparas, columnas en las esquinas y cuadros que presentaban los emblemas de la compañía y las gráficas de crecimiento que mostraban la producción del ultimo año en que opero la compañía.

Los cinco invitados se encontraban sentados detrás de una mesa, de cara hacia la parte posterior de la habitación, que era la parte donde estaban las ventanas. Ahí estaba un podio en donde se llevaban a cabo las presentaciones y las conferencias. En el podio se encontraba una persona de una estatura promedio, la cual vestía un habito negro y mantenía el rostro agachado. El cuarto se encontraba en silencio, hasta que uno de los cinco jóvenes rompió el silencio, "Y bien, ¿para que nos llamaste?".

"Primero que nada, bienvenidos. En cuanto a que se trata todo esto, todo será revelado conforme la reunión progrese"- contesto el hombre misterioso.

El hombre se dio media vuelta solo para quedar viendo hacia la ventana, admiro el paisaje que tenía frente a su persona, y después de dejar un tiempo todo en silencio se dio la vuelta para quedar de nuevo frente a los muchachos y decir:

"Miren por el ventanal"- Dijo el hombre mientras señalaba con el dedo hacia fuera "¿Qué es lo que ven?".

Un silencio corto volvió a la sala hasta que:

"¿ciudad progreso?"- contesto una voz femenina en el grupo de cinco jóvenes.

"Exacto, ciudad progreso"- contesto entusiasmado el hombre misterioso.

"¿Y que tiene que ver la ciudad con nosotros?, nosotros dejamos esta ciudad hace mucho tiempo y prometimos que no volveríamos a pisarla nunca mas"- contesto otro muchacho de el grupo de cinco jóvenes.

"Lo se y es por eso que están aquí, se de ustedes, como empezó todo, como progresaron, como se ganaron un lugar en esta ciudad, pero mas importante, como fue que terminaron siendo echados".

"Y si sabes todo eso, para que nos hiciste volver, ¿Qué necesitas?"- pregunto otra voz femenina con tono desafiante.

"Miren bien, ciudad progreso. Una ciudad que es controlada por grupos pequeños que no saben cuanto poder tienen y que son manejados por todos los que viven en la ciudad, ciudadanos, funcionarios del gobierno, el alcalde, científicos, etcétera.- dijo el hombre misterioso.

"Entonces estamos hablando de….." –dijo la primera voz femenina antes de ser interrumpida por el hombre misterioso.

"Si, mensajeros"

"Los mensajeros pudieran controlarlo todo si es que quisieran, mírenlo desde este punto de vista, ¿Qué es lo que entregan los mensajeros?"-pregunto el hombre.

"Pues entregan desde lo mas pequeño que puede ser un presente, hasta un gran invento de un científico o hasta un código de seguridad"- contesto uno de los muchachos.

"Exacto, los mensajeros entregan infinidad de cosas y pedidos, desde pequeños presentes, regalos, maquinas poderosas, soles artificiales, partes de robots, inventos de científicos, hasta entregas que podrían poner a la ciudad bajo peligro como los códigos de seguridad del sistema de vigilancia de la ciudad. Ahora, imaginen que un mensajero en vez de entregar todo eso prefiere quedárselo y usarlo para beneficio personal".

"Pues tendría armas, fortuna e inventos, genio".-Contesto la voz femenina desafiante.

"Si, querida, pero algo mas importante, algo que las personas mas importantes e influyentes del mundo tienen y los mensajeros no"- Dijo el hombre.

"¿Poder?"-pregunto uno de los jóvenes.

"Exacto. Poder jóvenes, poder, eso es lo que tendría el mensajero o su equipo si decidieran usar todas las entregas importantes para su uso personal, siendo capaces de, no lo se, ¿Conquistar la ciudad?".

"Es por eso que están aquí, es por eso que los busque incasablemente hasta dar con ustedes, los elegí por que son lo mejor en sus áreas: el mas fuerte, el mas inteligente, el mas intrépido, la líder y la destructora. Solos no son nada, pero juntos pueden destruir a cualesquiera de los equipos que se les enfrenten o que ustedes enfrenten."

"Si estas tratando de que volvamos a trabajar juntos nosotros cinco estas muy equivocado, y mucho menos volveré a repetir los actos que cometimos hace años".-contesto la líder quedándose en silencio al mencionar lo último.

"Pero por que no, eso fue lo que los distinguió y les dio el prestigio que tenían hace años, además fue una trampa. Pero ahora no solo les prometo que será fama y fortuna, si no el control total de la ciudad, ¿Qué les parece?, ¿Volverán a trabajar juntos, por última vez?" –preguntó el hombre misterioso al grupo de jóvenes mientras los miraba sin quitarles la vista.

"¿Y que tendríamos que hacer?, en caso de que aceptáramos".-Pregunto y agrego la líder.

"El plan es sencillo, repetir lo que paso hace 5 años. Pero ahora tendremos mas cuidado, en cuanto a esto me refiero que no será algo de golpe, sino mas bien gradualmente, iremos desde abajo, atacaremos a los peores mensajeros de la clasificación, los últimos, los que para muchos no saben hacer un buen trabajo".

¿Tendremos que… repetir lo de hace unos años?- pregunto la líder.

"Lo primero que haremos será destrozarlos por dentro, a que me refiero con esto, bueno, es simple, se trata de atacar no solo al mensajero si no a su entorno también, como su familia, sus vehículos, sus entregas y todo lo que afecte su estado de animo. Cuando el mensajero este destrozado por dentro decidirá dejar el negocio, y lo dejaremos un tiempo, pero cuando se aplique la tercera fase-dijo con voz de gusto y animo- bueno ya veremos".

"Entonces no se trata de acabar con la competencia, si no, humillarla y…sacarla del juego"-dijo la líder.

"Exacto".-contesto el hombre misterioso.

"Una vez que acabemos con los negocios de los mensajeros que no están clasificados, habremos acabado con una parte del problema. Y así habrá terminado la primera fase".

"¿Y en que consiste la segunda fase?"-Pregunto la líder.

"La segunda fase consiste en lo mismo que la primera, solo que esa fase consiste en atacar a los clasificados, desde el equipo numero 10 hasta el numero 1, pero es lógico pensar que tendremos que replantear nuestra estrategia cuando los enfrentemos".

"Veo que planeaste todo, pero solo me queda una duda, ¿Cómo demonios vamos a enfrentarnos y desbancar a todos esos equipos sin ayuda?"-Pregunto uno de los muchachos.

"Ya iba a cubrir ese punto fortachón. Yo mismo me ofrezco a ayudarlos en eso, contratare equipos sin que sepan que les están ayudando, así el trabajo se les hará más fácil. Pero una cosa si les digo y quiero que quede muy clara, ustedes no existen, quiero que trabajen en las sombras, y cuando tengan que hacer, trabajo de campo, tienen que hacerlo rápido y sin que nadie se entere de su presencia, ¿Queda claro?"

"Si señor"- Dijeron los jóvenes al unísono y como si un soldado aceptara una orden.

"Entonces ese si, es que ¿Aceptan?"- Pregunto el hombre misterioso.

"Creo que si mi conozco bien a mi equipo- dijo la líder mientras se levantaba de su silla- todos aceptaran y comenzaremos lo más pronto posible".

Con esas palabras el hombre misterioso bajo del podio donde se encontraba hablando, se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban los jóvenes, se acerco y puso su mano sobre la mesa diciendo:

"Uno para todos".

Y colocando la mano uno sobre la de otro, dijeron los muchachos al unísono:

"Y todos para uno".

Solo para levantar todos las manos al aire.

En ese momento el hombre misterioso se retiro de la mesa para proceder a salir del cuarto, no sin antes que la líder del antiguo vuelto a formar lo abordara con una última pregunta:

"Antes de que se vaya, nos podría decir ¿Quién demonios es usted?".

A lo que el hombre respondió:

"Mi nombre, identidad y todo lo relacionado a mi no se va a saber ni al principio, durante o final de la misión. Todo lo demás se les informara a su debido tiempo, por ahora vayan al parque progreso, ahí uno de mis agentes va a entregarles las llaves y la ubicación de su nueva casa de seguridad".

"Ahí dentro encontraran todo lo necesario, desde herramientas mas esenciales, vehículos, así como una grabación en la que se les explica quines son los primeros objetivos y como proceder contra ellos, y no se preocupen, cuando necesiten ayuda llegara, cuenten con ello. Por ahora, buenas noches".- Dijo el hombre misterioso y salió del cuarto.

Acto seguido, la líder se dirigió a sus antiguos compañeros: "Vamos basuras, tenemos trabajo que hacer".

--

Los muchachos se dirigían al parque progreso, todos iban en silencio, hasta que la líder decidió hablar.

"Bueno, parece que nadie va a decir nada, todo esto parece un cortejo fúnebre. No quiero parecer cursi, pero nosotros éramos lo mejor, pero no solo eso, éramos los mejores amigos"- dijo mientras se sonrojaba al decir lo último.

"Si lo se Lilith, detesto estar de acuerdo contigo, pero tienes razón. Pero hay que ver el hecho que no nos hemos visto desde hace cinco años, y que lo último que hicimos no es algo para recordar, ni mucho menos estar orgulloso."- dijo el muchacho inteligente.

"Dexter tiene razón Lilith".-dijo Lance, el intrépido.

"Pero por algo estamos aquí, nos volvieron a contratar, y si queremos volver a triunfar tendremos que volver a ser los mismos y mas que otra cosa, volver a ser los mejores amigos, así sabremos como comunicarnos y tener mejores resultados en las misiones".-Dijo Butch el fuerte.

"Y como planean hacer eso si ni siquiera nos hemos quitado el casco y el traje de mensajeros para ver como son nuestros rostros después de cinco años, tal vez ese sea el primer paso para empezar a volver a conocernos".-Dijo Leonor, la destructora.

"Nos dejaremos nuestros uniformes puestos hasta que lleguemos a la casa de seguridad y que sepamos que todo es seguro, ya escucharon al hombre misterioso, tenemos que trabajar en la sombras y sin revelar nuestras identidades".

"Siempre acatando las reglas en un modo excesivo ¿no?"- Dijo Lance.

"Como siempre Lance, eso fue uno de los motivos que nos llevo a la gloria".

"Bla, bla, bla. Gloria, a mí lo único que me importaba era el entregar un paquete y recibir el crédito".

"Y al parecer lo único que te sigue interesando es el dinero Lance".

"Claro Dexter, el dinero es lo que mueve al mundo, lo que lo mantiene girando, lo que alimenta a las personas, y lo que obliga a las personas a hacer lo que siempre se han negado a hacer, por mas horrible que sea. Y como siempre digo, todos tienen un precio, todos".

"Como llegar a hacer lo que hicimos hace 5 años ¿Verdad Lance?"- pregunto Butch.

A lo que Lance solo contesto entre dientes y con rostro furioso: "Eso fue una trampa".

"Bueno al parecer todos no han cambiado mucho, Lance sigue siendo un adorador del dinero, Butch el fuerte que quiere mantener a el equipo unido, Dexter el sabelotodo y Leonor la destructora que a veces no parece ser del equipo, así es mi viejo equipo".

Al escuchar eso los otros cuatro miembros restantes dijeron:

"Y no puede faltar Lilith la tirana".

"Esa soy yo, bueno así me decían, espero haber cambiado eso en estos años"- Contesto Lilith en tono sarcástico.

Los muchachos siguieron platicando por todo el resto del camino, hasta que ya se podía divisar el parque progreso frente a ellos, cuando llegaron se sentaron en una banca, pero al estar ahí por 10 minutos, se dieron cuenta de algo.

"¿Alguno de ustedes sabe como es la persona que nos va a contactar?"- Pregunto Dexter.

"No".-Contesto Lance.

"No".-Contesto Lilith.

"Para nada".-Contesto Leonor.

"Ni idea".-Dijo Butch.

"Eso me imaginaba".-Pensó Dexter.

Al haber pasado ya 20 minutos una figura apareció detrás de un árbol, cubierta por la sombra del árbol y en plena noche, no se podía divisar quien o que era, lo único que dijo fue: "Aquí están las llaves"-Tirando unas llaves y acto seguido se fue del parque.

Lilith se acerco y recogió las llaves, para darse cuenta de que en el llavero había una pequeña placa que tenía la ubicación de la casa de seguridad, así como dos llaves electrónicas.

Ella solo sonrió cuando vio cual era la dirección donde se encontraba la casa de seguridad, la ubicación era perfecta para este tipo de escondites, y no era nada menos que el sector industrial, que era donde acababan maquinas descompuestas, así como historias que nunca terminan bien que involucran personas entrando a ese sector.

Algo en esto le pareció familiar, lo que faltaba era corroborar su corazonada, y sin perder mas tiempo se levanto de donde estaba hincada y le dijo a sus amigos: "Andando, tenemos trabajo que hacer basuras".

--

Bueno, hasta aquí mi primer fanfic, escogí esta caricatura por que la mire de principio a fin y pues me encanto, me decepciono que nunca tuvieron un rivalidad directamente con otra banda de mensajeros o si se preocuparon mucho por estar en la tabla de posiciones o que casi otras bandas no jugaron un papel muy importante en la historia. Pues aquí esta historia tratando de incluir ese tipo de aspectos.

Se que hay mucho mejores historias que esta, y he de agradecer a Fyrfly23 por sus historias que me animaron a escribir, bueno muchas gracias y adiós.


End file.
